The present invention relates to a shield case for a television signal branch distributor.
Television signal branch distributors are so required that signals passing through the inside of a distributor case do not leak towards the outside. To do this, it is required to shield between the inside and the outside of the case as far as possible.
Such a shield case or box ordinarily comprises a case body 10 and a cap member 20 fitted into the case body 10, as shown in FIGS. 4a, 4b and 4c. Signals leak through a gap or gaps G formed at joint portions between the case body 10 and the cap member 20, as shown in FIG. 5. For preventing such a signal leakage, the case body 10 is provided at the edge of the opening portion with a groove to insert a shield member 30 called a "braid" into the groove, thereafter fitting the cap member 20 into the case body 10 through the shield member 30, thus providing a shield structure configured so that there is no gap between the case body 10 and the cap member 20.
However, such a structure has the following difficulties in its embodiment; because it is necessary to provide by machining a groove for inserting a braid into the opening end surface of the case body 10 and the braid is relatively expensive etc., the structure becomes complicated in its fabrication and becomes costly.